This invention relates to an imaging system and more particularly to an imaging system comprising a multilayered deformation imaging member.
There is known in the imaging art a broad class of imaging members which record optical images by an imagewise distribution of photogenerated voltages or currents acting upon a voltage or current-alterable recording medium. Typically, in these members, imagewise activating radiation incident on a photoconductor allows charge carriers to move in an external electric field. These charge carriers interact with a voltage or current sensitive member which, in turn, modulates light. Many of these members are deformation imaging members.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,896,507 describes an imaging member which includes a photoconductive layer and an elastically deformable layer sandwiched between a pair of electrodes, one of which is a thin metallic layer overlying the deformable layer. In operation, imagewise activating radiation is directed upon the member and an electrical field is established across the photoconductive and deformable layers thus causing these layers to deform in imagewise configuration. The member is described as being capable of functioning as an image intensifier since the deformation image may then be read out with a high intensity light source and a Schlieren optical system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,359 discloses a family of imaging members called Ruticons (derived from the Greek words "rutis" for wrinkle and "icon" for image) wherein the voltage sensitive, light modulating recording medium comprises a deformable elastomer layer and the photoconductive material may be provided as a separate layer or incorporated in the elastomer layer. Various different embodiments for establishing an electrical field across the elastomer layer are disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,550 discloses apparatus capable of increasing the intensity of an optically produced image. In one embodiment the apparatus includes a pair of elastically deformable layers sandwiched around a liquid reflecting layer. Another image display device is described in "Zeitschrift fur Angewandte Mathematik and Physik" 18, 1967, pages 31 to 57. A photoconductive layer is separated from an elastomer layer by a thin air space. An imagewise voltage distribution in the photoconductor layer causes a corresponding deformation of the elastomer air interface. Still another type of surface deformation imaging device, described in "Photographic Science and Engineering," 15, No. 6, November-December 1971, includes a thermoplastic layer overcoated on a photoconductive layer. The former layer deforms upon heating to reproduce a surface deformation pattern corresponding to a voltage distribution in the photoconductor layer. A nonconductive metal layer is vacuum deposited onto the thermoplastic layer to enhance the optical reflectivity of the latter. The present invention relates to an imaging system which includes a deformable imaging member.